


鸣佐||晨间叫醒服务

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: 叔鸣佐，r18，晨间运动，把尿play注意避雷





	鸣佐||晨间叫醒服务

细长的光斑落到两弯细密的眼睫上，像是被阳光惊动，低垂的眼睫蝴蝶振翅似的颤了颤，睁开来露出一双目光迷离的异色瞳。

天已大亮，晨光被厚重窗帘严严实实地挡在这一方小天地外，房间里暗沉沉的，氤氲着一股子暧昧气息。佐助迷迷瞪瞪地盯着窗帘缝隙中漏进来的一丝光线，意识渐渐回笼。身后那人还睡得香甜，有力的臂膀将他整个圈住，胸膛紧贴着脊背，略高的体温使佐助后背隐隐发热。

难得的假日，一向精力充沛的木叶七代目火影抱着他外出归来的爱人睡得昏天黑地。

颈侧被鸣人绵长的呼吸喷得有些痒，佐助轻微地偏了偏头，他认真犹豫了一会儿是否要起床去做个简单的早餐。可身前是柔软的棉被，身后是温暖的怀抱，每一寸皮肤都熨帖极了，直叫人犯懒，佐助只想再向后蹭蹭，在鸣人怀里陷得更深一点。

只有一个不满，大概。

尽管昨晚两人小别胜新婚地折腾了大半夜，此时鸣人那一根仍是风雨无阻地兴奋了起来，昂首挺胸卡在佐助臀缝里。白嫩紧实的臀肉泛着红，大约是几小时前抽插时被拍得狠了，藏在臀瓣中的穴口有些肿，温暖的穴里还含着鸣人昨晚射进去的精液。佐助难耐地扭了扭酸痛的腰肢，大腿间卡着根烙铁似的粗硬玩意儿根本就难以忽视，可这样舒服得让人想整个窝进去的境地使佐助全身上下都在犯懒。

佐助夹着那根直白的肉刃思索了半晌，决定放任它的存在。前夜翻云覆雨的记忆还历历在目，习惯了性事的身体很快便适应了鸣人插在腿根处的灼热性器，甚至开始有一下没一下地磨蹭。佐助本来只想保持原状继续睡过去，却不料越蹭越兴奋。鸣人胯上略显粗硬的耻毛扎得他发痒，那痒意顺着肌肤相贴处流窜到四肢百骸，佐助绞紧了两条修长的大白腿，突然收紧的腿缝夹得鸣人呼吸微滞。

他心头一颤，虽然同居这么久两人早就达到生命大和谐不知多少次，让佐助承认自己光夹着鸣人的性器就能动情仍是会让他红着脸抗拒。好在鸣人并没有醒转，他在梦里咂咂嘴，迷迷糊糊地叫了一声佐助的名字，搭在佐助胸前的手臂无意识地收紧了些。佐助见他睡得沉，放开了脸面，在鸣人怀里小幅度地挺动腰肢。那根粗壮火热的肉刃在佐助的努力下擦过敏感嫩滑的大腿内侧，模拟性交的动作刺激得无意识的性器兴奋地跳动。

佐助咬着下唇压抑动情的声音，唇间泄出的断续呻吟使暗沉沉的房间充满了情色的味道。摩擦性器根本无法满足佐助内里的空虚，他难耐地皱紧了眉头，收紧臀部意图用红肿的穴口去触碰鸣人火热的性器。安慰前端也许会快一点，只是佐助习惯性地忘记了这个选择，他身体很敏感，被鸣人细致地疼爱过太多次让他莫名对直接前端获得快感失去兴趣。而且鸣人的大男子自尊心有时很恶趣味，他极度享受让佐助不碰前面直接被他操到射精的成就感。佐助也乐得顺从他，尽管一开始很难堪，习惯了以后也没什么大不了——鸣人被满足愿望时的表情骄傲且幸福满满，相比之下，在床上的那点小自尊对佐助来说几乎微不足道。

眼看身体的欲望实在难以满足，佐助掀开鸣人的小臂，一把将他翻过身平摊在床上。被粗暴对待的鸣人嘴里无意识地嘟囔眼看着就要醒转，佐助骑在他身上，右手扶着鸣人挺立的性器，对准昨晚被插软的后穴毫不犹豫地坐了下去。放开顾忌的佐助也不再忍着声音，穴里被填满的充足感让他舒服地哼出一声柔软的呻吟。

鸣人睁开眼时，看到的便是佐助撑着他的小腹，身体上下吞吐自己性器的场面。

男人已经三十出头，全身肌肤仍然是白皙紧致，昨夜疯狂的性爱在他胸口颈侧留下暧昧的红痕，平日里遮了半张脸的前发被勾在耳后，露出一张情欲蒸疼的脸。佐助本就好看，平日冷冰冰的样子已经足够迷人，此时红潮满布目光迷离的模样让刚醒来还没反应过来的鸣人心里升起一个可怕的念头：想把这个人关起来。

关起来，锁在只有我一个人能看见的地方，完完全全地占有。

“回神了，吊车尾。”沉静的声音几乎听不出来这人正骑在男人身上找操，佐助不满地睥睨毫无动作的爱人。他吃力地勾下身，五根修长好看的手指遮住了鸣人凶狠到近乎兽性的视线：“干看着有什么用，不如做点实在的事。”

鸣人猛地一顶胯，深深地干到佐助的敏感点，他满意地听到一声媚得滴水的低吟：“大清早的就撩火，昨天晚上没满足你吗我说？”他枕着手臂，做出一副闲适随意的姿态，有力的腰跨一下一下地挺动，在佐助温软湿热的穴道里抽插。昨晚射进去的精液漏了出来，混着佐助情动时出的水湿哒哒地淋在火热的肉刃上。

“啊……再……再用点力，昨天……唔嗯……累到你了吗？”佐助配合着鸣人的节奏摆着腰，空余的手将散落到脸侧的刘海撩起来，“不够……嗯……啊啊啊！”

鸣人坐起身，双手握住佐助肌肉紧实的腰，对准那让佐助崩溃的点重重地蹭过去：“说话别太过分了佐助，我可是精力十足的哦。”鸣人愤愤不平，昨晚照顾爱人身体做得比以往温柔了点，没想到佐助这会儿就开始欲求不满，甚至怀疑他的能力。他右手按住佐助的后脑勺，示意他头勾下来一点。

“干什……唔嗯……”佐助顺着鸣人的力道俯下身，被吻了个猝不及防。

将人亲到呼吸困难，鸣人才放过了嘴上不饶人的爱人，两瓣唇被吻得湿润红肿，衬得那张情动不已的脸活色生香。

“佐助好甜，”鸣人一面缓慢地顶弄，一面抚摸眼前色泽诱人的红唇，“上面和下面都是，我快……融化在你里面了我说。”

“你……啊啊……又知道下面是……呜……什么味道……”被顶住那致命的点来回刮蹭，磨人的酸胀感让先前还气势十足的佐助瞬间软了腰，他勾着鸣人的脖子趴在他厚实的胸膛上，曲线诱人的腰臀随着鸣人顶弄的动作小幅度颤抖。这力道让他酸痒不已，鸣人却好似不肯满足他的模样慢腾腾地玩弄他的身体，佐助不满地贴着鸣人扭动身体，两枚奶头只是蹭在对方皮肤上便兴奋了起来——昨晚被鸣人含着吮舔太久，乳孔处娇嫩的皮肤被磨破了少许，被鸣人触碰到，伤口处升起丝丝过电般的快感。

鸣人顺着脊背抚到佐助的臀部，双手握住白面团似的臀肉揉捏。佐助试图躲开，却是向他怀里瑟缩了一下，他头抵着鸣人颈侧，小口喘气，诱人的呻吟随着喘息声倾泻而出。

“不折腾你了。”鸣人满意地看见怀里那人被自己磨得情欲高涨，满脸对激烈动作的渴求。鸣人退出性器，抱着佐助翻了个身将人按到在床上，贴着他的后背大力插了进去。背后位让进入变得更容易，被蹂躏了大半夜的小穴柔软湿滑，饥渴地吸吮着鸣人快速抽插的肉刃。佐助无力地侧头趴在柔软的床铺里，腰部塌陷臀挺得老高，毫无自觉地配合鸣人的动作。

他闷声哼叫，声音柔软得即使是昨晚被做到无意识开眼都无法相比，大约是这个清晨又舒适又温暖，幸福满溢融化了佐助所有的冰层。那声音像是品到最后的苦咖啡，美味甘甜唇齿留香。鸣人探过头去，与爱人交换了一个深吻。

“唔、等……等等……鸣人，不，”佐助身体突然一僵，先前无比配合的他剧烈挣扎起来，“不要……停……啊啊……我想……想去洗手间……”

这天一醒来佐助就继续了昨晚的性爱，还未去解决生理问题，充盈的膀胱在性欲高涨时不识趣地彰显存在感，急切的尿意堵回了佐助释放的出口，他感觉自己马上就要失禁一般，急躁地摇摆腰臀向前挪了一点想要逃出鸣人的禁锢。

鸣人应了一声，却是将逃开的那人圈回了自己的控制区，他警告般地轻咬一口佐助圆润粉嫩的耳垂：“乖，先别动，我帮你。”

佐助迷茫地趴在床上，粗大的性器被抽了出去，擦过内壁时又带出了佐助一阵媚人的呻吟。“怎么帮……我自己去……”佐助黏黏糊糊地回应，挣扎着想要自己爬起来。

鸣人止住他的动作，将他的独臂勾在自己脖颈上：“抓稳了哦。”下一秒佐助便被有力的怀抱凌空抱起，鸣人小臂穿过他两边腿弯将他搂住，火热的性器轻易地又捅进了湿软的温柔乡。佐助双腿大开，高高翘起的前端在空气中颤颤地晃悠，全身重量仿佛都被后穴里嵌着的那根性器撑起，佐助惶然且不解，一双水润润的异色瞳迷茫地看向鸣人。那眼神莫名带着些委屈，像是在质问鸣人为何要这样动作，和着满面春情显得可怜极了，鸣人心跳一滞，差点被这眼神看得射出来。  
佐助真是太了不得了。鸣人抱着怀里的人一步一顶地向洗漱间走去，坏心眼地每次都狠狠顶上佐助的敏感点，像是在与佐助较劲一般，鸣人贴着佐助耳际低沉沉地说道：“佐助舒服吗？我可是超爽的哦？忍不住的话直接尿出来也行，不会嘲笑你的我说。”

佐助已经被操弄得浑身瘫软，一张口便是带了点隐约哭腔的呻吟，他仅存的所有理智都用来压抑前端的尿意，甚至没顾得上与乱来的鸣人呛声。  
“佐助真可爱啊……”鸣人兴奋极了，随着对性爱越来越熟练，他很少能把现在的佐助逼到如此丢盔弃甲，就在卧室隔壁的距离愣是被他走成了一个世纪那样长。

鸣人站在马桶前，就着这个小儿把尿的姿势笑呵呵地对佐助说：“鸣人号雷车到站，佐助大人可以卸货了我说～”

“闭嘴吊车尾……”佐助攀在鸣人身上闭着眼咬牙切齿，“把我放下来……然后你给我出去……”

“才不要，”鸣人撇撇嘴，在佐助耳边使坏，“嘘——”

“呜……你这个超级大白痴……啊啊……不……”那声音催动了尿意，佐助摇头想要躲开，却根本无处可逃，后穴里的敏感点突然被鸣人狠狠戳上，佐助忍了几秒钟，再也耐受不了地尖叫着射出一股清液。他挺着腰全身抖动，释放的松快与在人前排泄的难看使佐助又爽又羞耻，尿完后佐助无力地瘫在鸣人怀里，快感攀上顶峰，被堵塞已久的精液小股小股扑簌簌地射出，排空的性器与本人一样，狼狈地软倒。

“小佐助好听话啊，”鸣人心满意足地欣赏佐助难得的崩溃模样，“这个早晨叫醒服务我超满意的说。”那人射精时后穴痉挛着咬紧鸣人的性器，舒爽极了，鸣人就着这快意抽插几番，深深射进已经吃了不少精液的小穴里。

“呜……”佐助从鼻腔里哼出一声细若游丝的呻吟，迷糊地命令鸣人，“干坏事的人……负责清理干净……”

“诶——”鸣人将头埋在佐助颈间亲昵地磨蹭，“明明佐助才是那个先使坏的人哦？我一醒来就看见佐助一脸欲求不满地骑在我身上哦？”

“闭嘴，”佐助抚摸着脸侧毛茸茸的金色脑袋，自暴自弃地强词夺理，“是身体自己动了，白痴。”


End file.
